


Car–ed

by obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonnie makes bad life choices, Car Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Thirsty!Bonnie, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, When it comes to Damon, a little non con in the beginning, bent over, big dick, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: Bonnie shyly teases Damon to disastrous results...Note:Read the series summary before reading this work to understand the kind of fic this is.





	Car–ed

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost impossible to corrupt Bonnie Bennet (she is such a strong, pure, lovely character) but I'm doing this Corrupt!Bonnie/Thirsty! Bonnie series because I'd like to think that encountering all that loss did **something** to her... Messed her up in a way she couldn't tell anyone of her friends.

Bonnie was a cheerleader and as much as the world would like to believe there were “innocent” cheerleaders, it wasn't really the ideal thought. She had sucked her first cock at 15 merely out of curiosity and every other thing she had done after that was done for the same reason. She wasn't a sex–crazed teenager looking for a ready dick to pounce on anywhere and at any time but she figured she needed to find things out for herself, not just going by what Caroline shared with them about her sexcapedes.

In any case, she figured some things needed to be ticked of the list and gotten over with: things like losing her virginity. When she met the man that made her toes curl, she didn't want to be a fumbling bumbling virgin who needed to be assured and reassured that everything is going to be alright if she just got over the initial pain.

She looked up at the man from where he sat in Elena's kitchen. He had come in together with Caroline and introduced himself as Damon Salvatore. All evening, he had effortlessly charmed her with his words, his wit, sense of humor and the feeling of danger that she got just from looking at him. Damon Salvatore seemed to be more interested in Elena, however, even though he had walked in on Caroline's arm and for the first time in their years of friendship, she understood why Caroline thought this was a competition.

Elena made an excuse about checking up on Stefan and left almost as soon as Bonnie entered. She gave Damon a small –and slightly shy– smile as she joined him in the kitchen to finish up what little was left to do. 

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation... I was tactless.” She apologized, surprised that she actually meant that.

He must have realized it, because he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a smile. “No worries. It had run its course anyway.”

Bonnie smiled tightly as she dried some plates, surprised when he didn't leave but remained seated to help her. She was the shortest of the three friends and confirmed it once more when she stood on the tips of her toes to put the plate stack into the right drawer.

She winced as a sharp pain tore through her foot and was about to set the plates back down when she felt heat behind her, strong arms reaching effortlessly above her to take the plates from her fingers. Subconsciously, she bounced a few times, trying to reach for the plates and completely ignorant of the fact that her ass was bouncing on someone's groin. Damon, seemingly unperturbed, set the plates down and shut the cabinet door.

His hands didn't come down immediately and Bonnie held her breath as she felt him, solid, behind her. Never in her seventeen years has she felt the domineering presence of a man and never in her wildest imagination did she think she would love it this much.

She was pressed against someone's groin and got a hell of a shock when she felt movement there. For a second she thought that he was trying to grope her, and then it twitched. Damon was having a perfectly normal reaction to having his privates massaged by a girl's butt. Quite a large reaction from what she was feeling.

Before she could twist away from him he did his own twisting, and it was his hip she was rubbing against but still didn't step back from her completely. His problem was that he couldn't hold that twisted position for long and it wasn't long before they were back to their initial contact.

There was one slight difference, this time. Apparently he'd managed to surreptitiously adjust the way he dangled, and his equipment had a more vertical lean. Bonnie could just about measure the size of his equipment from the way it was pressed against her.

They stood there, in that position, for god knows how long, Bonnie deliberately –yet shyly– rubbing her ass on his cock through the material of their clothes. A forever of being about as intimate as you can get without taking your clothes off.

She wondered how long a man could go with an erection that was being teased and wondered if Damon was sensitive enough to cream his pants just from the wiggling of her butt against him. Later, much later, she wondered why he hadn't stepped back from her advances, why he had allowed her to grind up against him so shamelessly.

Almost as if on cue, Damon dropped his hands, reached for her hips and grind his hardness into her, no pretence or coyness in his movements, eliciting a moan out of her. As abruptly as it had started, he stopped and pulled back and Bonnie waited, flushed, till she heard the telltale signs of him walking out. Only then could she breathe a sigh of relief. She gave herself a few minutes, then diligently finished up in the kitchen before joining the others in the sitting room for a night cap and what was supposed to be casual conversation.

All night, her eyes kept wandering to Damon and he made no attempt to hide the fact that his eyes were roaming all over her. She wondered what was wrong with her. Usually, she would find such blatant appraisal of her person to be offensive but there she sat, shifting every few minutes as she felt desire pool between her legs.

When it was time to leave, she was the first one out the door, making some excuse about meeting her grams for something she didn't remember by the time she got home.

She was on the way to the door when she remembered she had left the key to the house in the glove compartment and went back for it.

She opened her car door and leaned across the driver's side to open the glove compartment when a hand pushed very firmly against her bottom, sending her sprawling forward over the seat. 

As soon as she was spilled over the seat, she felt a warmth, much similar to the one she had felt earlier that evening when Damon had pressed against her as the obvious body of a man stepped between her parted legs, parting them further. The only warning she got were the words _“this won't be pretty”_ before whoever her perpetrator was, pulled her jeans lower and cupped her pussy through her panties.

The man behind her had the blatant audacity to pull her panties down, fingers rubbing her pussy which had been wet all evening thanks to that little runt with Damon Salvatore in Elena's kitchen. For a few minutes, her mind reeled as she wondered who it could be. She hadn't heard a car pull up behind her and was sure it couldn't have been Damon since she had left them still at Elena's and he was probably getting help from Caroline in appeasing his erection. She tried yelling for him to stop, flailing on the seat but the position didn't help much, and whoever it was, he was ignoring her. 

"No need to yell," He growled, a couple of fingers pushing into her while her eyes popped wide open from the sensations that coursed through her. "I can hear you quite well in a normal speaking voice and there's no one else around to hear you yelling.”

This time, Bonnie was sure she heard Damon's voice. It had to be him. She continued protesting anyway, and he just laughed.

"What is your problem?" he asked her. "You made it perfectly obvious in that kitchen what you wanted and I'm just obliging you."

Those words, the tone in which he said them, the way his fingers slowed and thrust in at every punctuation "Isn't it convenient that you got yourself all hot and ready while we were still in there?" he said. "Makes this so much easier."

Bonnie was about to point out that it didn't make this easier from her side of things when it registered he wasn't talking about what his hand was doing. She stilled and held her breath, not sure what she was supposed to feel in this moment but definitely sure she wasn't supposed to be this turned on. She was a good girl, and wanted to be treated as such, not bent over uncomfortably over the car seat and fingered from behind.

Just the image of how naughty she must look, caused her pussy walls to clench around his fingers and she heard him chuckle, teasing, as his fingers withdrew out of her.

Damon hadn't followed her to play nice and make love. He had followed her because she had obviously teased him in that kitchen and for someone who prided himself with an insane amount of control, he had been so aroused.

Bonnie kept moaning how wrong this was, even as she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. She ranted on and on about how bad and wrong this was and Damon just ignored her, pushing his full length inside her inch by torturous inch.

Bonnie jumped, shock waves sent directly to her pussy when Damon's palm landed on her bare ass. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly as he started to move slowly. As impossible as it felt, Bonnie could have sworn he entered her a bit deeper when she relaxed her pussy around him and arched her back.

His hips rocked as he fucked her; almost completely withdrawing then refilling her wet pussy. With every thrust she pushed back against him; her hips slapping against his. She knew it was wrong but she didn't' care. For once she wanted to do this not because she was curious or because she wanted to get things out of the way but because she enjoyed the feelings that washed over her with every thrust of his large cock inside her. She loved being wanted by him; feeling like a woman not a girl like most of her age mates made her feel.

"Fuck me harder." Bonnie whispered timidly, afraid that she would break the magic of the moment.

He grabbed her hips roughly as if in response to her silent urging and increased his pace till the car rocked from the force of their mating.

And then it happened. A wave of heat started at her face and rushed through her body, inching its way suspiciously to her core, lighting up every nerve ending on its way and before Bonnie could control herself, her body spasmed as her orgasm hit her, forcing illicit words out of her as her pussy contracted around him, her juices sloshing around his cock.

Damon's hand on her hip tightened and his other hand gripped her by her hair to pull her to a half standing position by the door as he ruthlessly fucked her. Her pussy had gotten so tight after her orgasm that it clung to him like a vise. His groans signaled that he was not going to hold on much longer and he pressed his hips tightly against hers.

A moment of panic struck Bonnie as she considered telling him to pull out but Damon slammed inside her at an angle that made his cock brush against her g-spot, sending her into another frenzy as his own orgasm hit, ropes of cum released deep into her womb without restraint.

When she opened her eyes, she was bent over the car seat once more, her jeans and panties pulled at her thigh and his cum leaking out of her spent pussy.


End file.
